


Protect his angel, Protect his Dean

by duck_for_president2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, End!verse, The End, look out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_for_president2016/pseuds/duck_for_president2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never kissed,</p>
<p>And they never talked about it.</p>
<p>They were always angry,</p>
<p>And never sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect his angel, Protect his Dean

They never kissed, 

And they never talked about it. 

They were always angry,

And never sober. 

 

The first time it happened he was gone when Castiel woke up.

The blue eyed man awoke to an empty room. 

The curtains were blowing where he had opened the window so the smoke from his cigarette wouldn't reach the bed where Castiel slept.

Even after all this time,

he was still protecting his angel.

 

Then everything changed.

They weren't drunk,

or high,

or anything else that they could hide behind.

Just anger,

and pain

and fear.

So they stopped.

They didn't talk about it or what had happened all those weeks.

They didn't mention it,

ever.

\-------

They eventually became semi-normal again.

Castiel had the drugs,

and the alcohol,

and the women,

but not him.

And that was okay.

 

Until the other one arrived, 

and the plan was formed.

They both knew.

 

They had just started sleeping together again when the one from the past arrived,

and their routine was still the same.

He was gone before morning,

they both slept with other people,

and always each other as well,

but they still never kissed.

 

The night before, 

they both knew.

It was impossible to not understand the fact that they were not both going to make it.

The night before, the pair knew it would be their last.

Castiel knew he was bait.

He knew,

and understood

and somehow didn't care.

 

And then somehow, 

despite it all,

everything changed again.

But this night was different,

because it was their last.

 

He came to Castiel's tent late, as usual.

They should be getting sleep with the huge mission tomorrow.

And there's so many things to worry about as well,

supplies,

their blast from the past, 

everything that could've been done to prevent all the shit that's going on,

Castiel's fate,

The lost brother,

and so much more.

Basically the pair had everything in the world to worry about,

and there was the fact that neither man was drunk,

or high,

or anything else to hide behind.

But none of those things mattered.

All that mattered was this,

Everything that was never said,

And never could be said,

was expressed in that night.

They weren't angry,

or slow,

or gentle, 

but they were passionate.

And for the first time,

They kissed.

Castiel didn't initiate it,

he had stopped expecting it months ago,

so it took him by surprise,

but he loved it.

He opened up into it,

Their mouths molding together,

sloppy and beautiful.

It was all too little too late,

But it was exactly what they both needed.

 

He awoke to an empty room,

Curtains blowing, as they normally would when he leaves the window open from when he smoked.

Trying to protect his angel one last time.

\-------

It takes longer to die when you're shot and bleeding out compared to having your necked snapped, in which the death is instant, and supposedly painless, very much the opposite of what it feels like to bleed out from several bullet holes in your abdomen.

 

As the body of Sam Winchester, now occupied by the fallen arch-angel Lucifer, stood with his foot on the ex- righteous man's neck, there were only two things on that man's mind,

'Goodnight Sammy, hopefully I'll see you soon, I’m sorry.'

and

'Blue, 

swallowing him whole, eating him alive and it feeling so good.'

 

Then he heard the snap and it all went black.

\-------

Just as Castiel was always seen as an angel through the eyes of the righteous man, even through everything that had happened, that same man was and always will be the same guy who sold his soul for his little brother, and still doesn't think he deserves to be saved.

As Castiel laid on the floor of the warehouse, covered in blood that might not even be his own, surrounded by the dead, he only had two things on his mind.

'Where do you go if you have no soul, and no grace?'

Hopefully the same place as his green-eyed man, and his puppy face little brother.

and

'Green.

Coating and covering him, filling him to the brim and it feeling amazing, consuming him and comforting him, pushing him and staying with him, in what seemed like an endless span of comfort of green.'

 

The angels were right.

As soon as Castiel laid a hand on him back in hell he was lost.

Completely lost,

On his righteous man,

his human.

And on that dirty warehouse floor,

despite everything and against all odds,

Castiel smiled,

showing the world his white teeth that were now stained with blood,

Eyes slowly drooping closed with exhaustion, and contempt.

 

Yes, 

he was totally, 

utterly,

and completely lost.

On his righteous man,

his human,

his Dean.

And then it all went black.


End file.
